Cours de natation
by Neji35
Summary: Pour le besoin d’une mission Sasuke demande à Naruto de lui apprendre à nager. Attention personnages OOC, langage vulgaire et surement un ou plusieurs lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour **_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

**Genre :** Romance/humour

**Résumé **: _Pour le besoin d'une mission Sasuke demande à Naruto de lui apprendre à nager personnages OOC langage vulgaire et surement un ou plusieurs lemon._

_**Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

**Cours de natation**

**

* * *

**

POV Naruto

Voilà deux heures que nous somme là à attendre, comme d'habitude, que notre chère professeur Kakashi daigne enfin arriver. Et comme d'habitude pendant cette attente j'ai le droit à des « dit Sasuke, ça te dit de faire les magasins ensemble ? » «Tu préfères les cheveux long ou les cheveux court ? » « Dit Sasuke, à quoi tu pense ? »Et Sasuke ci et Sasuke ça et l'autre là qui lui dit pas de ce taire. Comment une fille intelligente, si, si elle les, jurés, puisse être aussi niaise au contact de l'associable. Elle a même finis par me dégouter d'elle, c'est pour dire. Mais là j'en peu pu, je craque.

_Naruto __J'en ai marre!? Ras le bol !?Et toi Sakura arrête une minute, tu vois bien que Sasuke se moque de toi

_Sakura_ _Mais je t'ai pas sonnez !?

_Naruto_ _Je te le fait remarquer seulement. Et toi tu pourrais être plus franc aussi

_Sasuke_ _ Hm

_Naruto_ _Ouais !? C'est ça !? toujours aussi causant. AAAAHHHHHH !? J'en ai marre d'attendre !?

_Sakura_ _Ouais, ben nous aussi et on n'agresse personne en attendant

_Naruto_ _Je dit seulement la vérité

_Sasuke_ _Peut être, mais t'es lourd

_Naruto_ _Tu vois Sakura, il a dit que j'avais raison. Il se moque de toi

_Sakura_ _T'a gueule Naruto !? Et puis il a aussi dit que tu étais lourd

_Naruto_ _De quoi !?

_Sasuke_ _T'es lourd

_Naruto_ _Je vais te…

_Kakashi_ _Du calme les enfants. Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien

_Naruto_ _Achetez-vous une montre ou apprenez à la lire

_Kakashi_ _Un peu de respect veux tu !? je suis ici pour vous annoncer une nouvelle mission de rang C

_Naruto_ _Sérieux c'est quoi ?

_Sakura_ _Si tu le laissais parler on serait déjà au courant

_Naruto_ _Ah ouais et c'est qui, qui parles là ?

Et ben voyons, elle me frappe encore, elle se lasse jamais. J'espère pour elle que Sasuke est maso sinon elle n'a aucune chance. Bon alors voyons quelle est cette mission. Pays de l'eau. Retrouver la cargaison d'un bateau échoué qui forcément est d'accès difficile à la nage. Rendez vous dans 3 jours pour le départ. Bien, mission plutôt facile je nage comme un poisson, c'est Iruka qui m'a apprit. Bon Sakura est déjà parti. Tien bizarre d'habitude elle demande au corbeau de manger avec elle. Pff !! Si il savait que je l'appel le corbeau, je serais mort et enterrer.

**POV Sasuke**

Qu'es qu'il a se marrer lui ? Il ne va vraiment pas mieux. Enfin j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter. Quel merde cette mission, j'y crois pas le pays de l'eau !? Ils n'ont pas des ninjas là-bas et il faut que ça tombe sur notre équipe, forcément. Et comment je fais moi pour trouver un trésor sous l'eau si je ne sais pas nager. Non, mais ils sont con aussi, on n'est le pays de la feuille pas du poisson. Ah ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de frangin qui a essayé de me noyé dans le bain à 5 ans, je vais définitivement le crevé quand je le verrais. Mais à qui je vais pouvoir demander de m'apprendre, moi. Y a bien Naruto mais vu comment je lui parle ça m'étonnerais qu'il accepte, en même temps à pars lui je ne vois pas.

Super, il est déjà partie. Il ne pouvait pas m'attendre. Bon ok je ne l'attends jamais moi non plus mais quand même.

Bon allez je suis devant chez lui, inspire, expire, frappe. Bien il ouvre.

_Sasuke_ _Neji !?

_Naruto __C'EST QUI ?

_Neji __UCHIHA, entre

Tien il est dans la cuisine entrain de préparer du thé, il sait faire ça lui !?

_Naruto_ _Tu en veux un aussi ?

_Sasuke_ _Oui « _un truc plus fort m'aurait mieux convenu »_

_Neji_ _T'es là pourquoi ?

Ben vas-y !? dit le tous de suite que je te dérange

_Sasuke_ _J'ai quelque chose de **privé** à demander à Naruto

_Neji_ _Ah !?

_Naruto_ _Voila ! Tout le monde est servi. Alors tu voulais quoi Sasuke ?

Je ne vais pas le dire devant l'autre là, déjà qu'il s'y croit. Bon il se lève il a dut comprendre le mot privé, comme quoi !?

_Neji __Bon je vais y allez .Pense à ce que je t'ai dit Naruto

_Naruto_ _Salut ! … Bon, t'es venu pour le thé ou bien ?

_Sasuke_ _Commence pas, c'est déjà pas facile à dire

_Naruto_ _Prend ton temps je t'en prie

_Sasuke_ _Bon écoute, c'est à propos de la mission

_Naruto_ _…

_Sasuke_ _Apprendmoiànager

_Naruto_ _De quoi !?

_Sasuke_ _Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à nager

_Naruto_ _Pff …. Ahahahahahah

_Sasuke_ _Ce n'est pas drôle

_Naruto_ _Le grand Sasuke, le génie de ses dames me demande, à moi, de lui apprendre à nager. Excuse-moi mais je trouve ça assez risible.

_Sasuke_ _T'a finis oui c'est déjà pas facile

_Naruto_ _Tu m'étonne surtout pour toi. Pff…

_Sasuke_ _Hfff !

_Naruto_ _Allez, j'arrête. T'as prit ton maillot au moins

_Sasuke_ _Ouais

_Naruto_ _Je me prépare et on n'y va

Je n'y crois pas, il a accepté.

**POV Naruto**

Mord de rire, le grand Uchiha qui me demande de l'aide. Il doit vraiment être désespéré. Mais bon je ne vais pas laisser une mission me passé sous le nez à cause de quelque chose comme ça. Et puis c'est une occasion de mieux se connaitre, après tout comme dit Kakashi il faut avoir l'esprit d'équipe et puis au fond je l'aime bien même si il me prend régulièrement, non toujours, la tête.

Bien, nous sommes arrivés près de la rivière. Ben oui n'y a pas de lac ici.

_Sasuke_ _Et tu compte m'apprendre là ?

_Naruto_ _Tu compte allez à la piscine ? En même temps ça me dérange pas, ce n'est pas moi qui me ferais remarquer.

_Sasuke_ _Ça va j'ai compris.

_Naruto_ _Bon ! Alors au milieu l'eau nous arrive à peu près à la taille c'est suffisant pour commencer.

_Sasuke_ _…

_Naruto_ _Allonge-toi

_Sasuke_ _De quoi !?

_Naruto_ _Allonge toi tu vas commencer par faire la planche.

_Sasuke_ _…

_Naruto_ _Je suis à coté tu ne vas pas couler et puis t'as pied

_Sasuke_ _C'est malin fout toi de ma gueule

_Naruto_ _Ok, ok, je m'excuse. Je tends mes bras et toi tu t'allonge dessus

_Sasuke_ _… _les yeux suspicieux_

_Naruto_ _Je ne vais pas les enlever à la dernière minute… promis

C'est qu'il ne me fait pas confiance le corbeau !?

**POV Sasuke**

Bon aller je peux le faire. Si lui y arrive je le peux moi aussi, et puis il est ce qu'il est, mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Allez un petit effort, voila, t'y es, c'est plus facile que je ne le puis c'est agréable j'ai des frisons qui me parcoure le corps, c'est bizarre !? Mais… Putain le con il a enlevé les bras.

_Sasuke_ _Non, mais ça va pas !?

_Naruto_ _Au allez ! Faut bien que tu flotte et puis mes bras étaient au dessous toi, même si je ne te touchais plus

_Sasuke_ _ Ah ouais !? c'est pour ça que j'ai bu la tasse

_Naruto_ _Non mais t'as vu t'a réaction aussi !? pas étonnent que tu coule

_Sasuke_ _ …

_Naruto_ _Allez on recommence

Non mais comment il me parle lui !?

**POV Naruto**

Quelle chochotte. C'est se mouiller les cheveux qu'il défrise. Et voila il a rebus la tasse. Et encore. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je ne vais pas changer de technique pour autant. Et puis ça me fait trop rire de le voir comme ça.

Bon on devrait faire une pause, ça fait un petit moment que l'on est là et je commence à avoir les pieds palmé.

_Naruto_ _allez une petit pause tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton souffle

Ou là !? Le regard qui tue.

_Sasuke_ _Vas y je continue encore un peu

_Naruto_ _Comme tu veux

Pff !? Il en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Mais c'est vrais qu'il est persévérant je peux bien lui accorder ça. Et puis, c'est qu'il est bien foutu le corbeau. Si seulement il n'avait pas cette personnalité.

**POV Sasuke**

Qu'es qu'il a me regarder comme ça !? Ouais c'est ça moque toi !? Il m'énerve !? Bon c'est vrai que seul ça ne marche pas vraiment et puis je suis quand même plus rassuré quand il est près de moi. Si seulement il était moins bruyant je pourrais presque, et je dis bien presque, l'appréciais. Ah ! Le voilà qui reviens.

_Sasuke_ _Alors agréable la petite pause ?

_Naruto_ _Ouais. Y en a qui peuvent se le permettre

Ben voyons ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis cynique qu'il faut l'être aussi. Abrutie. Bon on recommence. Ouah ! J'adore cette sensation quand je flotte, si seulement il arrêtait de retirer ses mains, en plus c'est agréable ce contact. Euh ! C'est moi qui viens de penser ça ? J'ai vraiment bu trop d'eau. J'aurais peut être du prendre une pause moi aussi. Mais qu'es qu'il a se marrer l'autre idiot.

_Naruto_ _ Tu flotte ! S'ayez tu as réussi !

Attend, il vient de me prendre dans ses bras là !? ET C'EST QUOI CETTE CONTRACTION DANS MON BAS VENTRE !? MERDE, RETIRE-TOI NARUTO !?

_Naruto __ Non mais ça ne va pas !? T'es obligé de me pousser comme ça !? Tu veux que je boive autant d'eau que toi ou quoi !?

_Sasuke_ _ … tu étais trop près.

_Naruto_ _ Et ?

_Sasuke __ Et ? Tu étais trop près. Point.

_Naruto_ _ Bon tu me soule. Et puisque tu n'aimes pas quand je suis trop près débrouille-toi tout seul. Quand t'arrivera à flotter suffisamment longtemps, viens me chercher. Bye

_Sasuke_ _...

Mais qu'es qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai eu la trique au contacte de Naruto !? L'horreur !? Je dois être en manque, ça ne peut qu'être que ça. Bien, je me suis calmé, je vais pouvoir continuer et ce soir je me soulagerais, comme ça, tranquille.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke : Comment ça je vais me soulageais !? Tu étais obligé de le préciser ?

_Moi : Ben oui_

_Sasuke : Et je passe pour quoi moi !?_

_Moi : Pour un jeune homme plein de vie_

_Sasuke : Ben voyons_

_Moi : Oh arrête de faire t'as chochotte_

_Sasuke : Ah oui y a ça aussi !? Depuis quand je suis une … arch. ... je n'arrive même pas à le dire. _

_Moi : Une chochotte ?_

_Sasuke : Arrête de te foutre de m'a gueule. Je passe pour un vrai con là._

_Moi : Et ce n'est pas fini_

_Sasuke : Tu ne tiens pas à la vie toi ?_

_Moi : J'en ai mâté des plus coriaces._

_Sasuke : Pff ! Je préfère partir_

_Moi : Vas-y. Et toi Naru tu en pense quoi ?_

_Naruto : J'aime bien mon caractère, mais je me trouve un peu vache envers Sasu_

_Moi : Oui oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Qui aime bien châtie bien _

_Naruto : Si tu le dis_

_Moi : Mais oui. Allez va le consoler, j'ai besoin de lui pour le prochain chapitre. Et vous !? Vous en pensez quoi ? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour **_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

**Genre :** Romance/humour

**Résumé **: _Pour le besoin d'une mission Naruto a accepté d'apprendre à nager à Sasuke. Mais celui-ci à une réaction plutôt gênante à son contact et pour le cacher il pousse violement le blond dans la flotte. Ce dernier vexer et passablement énervé le laisse en plans. _

_Naruto : Tu m'étonnes que je suis énervé il me pousse, comme ça, dans l'eau alors que j'ai eu la gentillesse de lui apprendre à nager._

_Sasuke : C'était un cas de force majeur et puis c'est elle qui écrit, c'est elle la fautive_

_Moi : Bon on se calme les gamins ou je fais en sorte de vous noyer. _

_**Allez Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2

**POV Naruto**

Mais c'est qui, qui frappe à ma porte à … 7HOO !!!... Je le crois pas. Bon je fais la sourde oreille et je me rendors… mais c'est que ça insiste en plus…. Fait chier… J'espère que c'est pour une bonne raison, dormais bien moi.

_Naruto ___Sasuke !? Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne même pas

_Sasuke_ _...

_Naruto_ _T'es venu pour faire la carpe devant chez moi !? Tu étais plus bruyant y a une minute

_Sasuke_ _...

_Naruto_ __Si tu n'a rien à dire je referme la porte

_Sasuke_ _ …

Quel chieur, allez ! Je la referme, ça lui feras les pieds et vu le coup d'hier je peux bien me le permettre.

_Sasuke_ _Attend !!!

_Naruto_ _...

_Sasuke_ _C'est pour les cours.

_Naruto_ _Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas que je sois trop proche

_Sasuke __Hmfff… Je suis désolé pour hier. Tu m'as prie par surprise

_Naruto_ …._

_Sasuke_ _S'il te plait

Bon ok je vais encore lui céder, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que le corbeau me supplie, enfin supplié est un bien grand mot vu comment il me regarde je vois bien qu'il ne le pense pas du tous.

_Naruto_ _ Je me prépare. On se rejoint là bas

**POV Sasuke**

Je suis vraiment surpris qu'il accepte, si ça avait été moi il aurait pu aller se faire voir. Mais sur ce cout là il me sauve la vie. Je vais essayer d'être un peu plus cool aujourd'hui. Bon allez ! Je commence à faire la planche en l'attendant.

_Naruto __OUAIS, TU Y ARRIVE BIEN MAINTENANT !!!!

Le con j'ai failli me noyer, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver et en plus il me crie dessus. Et voila il se marre. Je vais peut être changé de carrière pour celle de clown. Apparemment j'ai déjà un fan. Bon C'est vrai que je suis risible à coulé d'un coup même moi j'ai envie de me moquer, mais bon je suis trop fière pour ça alors j'esquisse un sourire. Bravo, il me regarde avec des yeux ronds maintenant. C'est fout le nombre d'expression faciale qu'il détient.

**POV Naruto**

Ouah trop canon, quand il sourie. Si les filles le voyaient je crois bien qu'elles le violeraient sans somation. C'est marrant il à l'air gêné, je vais finir par rejoindre son fan club à cette allure. Tien il a l'air de s'impatienter. C'est sur que j'ai l'air d'un con à resté planté comme ça.

_Naruto __Bon on commence ?

_Sasuke_ _Quand tu veux

Incroyable, pas de « C'est toi qui traine » ou un de ses hm, pff et j'en passe. Que de bonne surprise aujourd'hui.

_Naruto __Bien je te montre et tu essaye de faire pareille, avec ton sharingane ça devrait être facile.

_Sasuke_ _OK, vas-y

Mais il me fait quoi là ? Pourquoi il ne met pas la tête sous l'eau ? Tout est parfait a pars ça.

_Naruto_ _Oh Sasuke on fait une pause

_Sasuke_ _Quoi !? Déjà

_Naruto_ _Ouais

_Sasuke_ _Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué ?

_Naruto_ _Non ce n'est pas ça… allez viens sur la rive, je ne vais pas te manger

**POV Sasuke**

Pourquoi il veut faire une pause maintenant ? j'y arrivais très bien. Qu'es qu'il a encore ?

_Sasuke__ C'est quoi le problème ?

_Naruto_ _ Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu ne mettais pas la tête sous l'eau ?

Maintenant qu'il le dit

_Naruto __ T'as peur de te mouiller les cheveux ou quoi !?

ET bien sur il est sarcastique, décidément depuis le début de ses cours je m'en prends plein la tête, pas très bon pour ma réputation tous ça. Et puis je fais comment moi c'est que je n'y arrive pas moi à respirer sous l'eau, je ne suis pas un poison. Mais ça sous prétexte que monsieur il y arrive, il se permet des remarques idiote. Mais je vais lui montrer moi ce qu'es un Uchiha. Hm !?

_Sasuke__ On n'y retourne et je vais y arrivé

**POV Naruto**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y met tout ses tripes. Mais la respiration ce n'est toujours pas ça.

_Naruto_ _Bon écoute on va changer de technique.

_Sasuke __Pourquoi ? Je l'a met la tête sous l'eau

_Naruto_ _Merci j'ai vu, mais comment tu veux respirer comme ça

_Sasuke __ Respirer !? Non mais attend je ne suis pas un poison moi

_Naruto __ Un poisson ? Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir là

_Sasuke_ _è///é

Pff qu'es qu'il est mignon quand il rougi et boude en même temps

_Naruto __ Tu … Ecoute ça fait un moment que je me pose la question. Tu n'aurais pas peur de l'eau ?

_Sasuke __ - ///-

_Naruto_ _ Ah ben je comprends mieux maintenant. Ok. Tu vas mettre ta tête sous l'eau et retenir t'as respiration le plus longtemps possible. Mais sans nager seulement la tête.

_Sasuke __ c'est toi le prof

Ouah ! Sasuke Uchiha qui m'appel prof, je dois surement rêver. Je suis vraiment surpris je n'aurais jamais pensé que passer du temps avec lui puisse être agréable. Mais le fait qu'il est besoins de moi et qu'il reconnaisse avoir peur de quelque chose ce qui le rend plus humain. N'ai pas étranger au fait.

MAIS IL ME FAIT QUOI LA !!!! Je me perds dans mes pensés cinq minutes et lui en profite pour ce noyer. Quand je disais qu'il était plus humain, un vrai con. Et merde. Hop ! Je plonge et le ramène sur la berge, enfin plonge, j'ai mis les bras dans l'eau et l'ai sortit parce que le niveau de l'eau ne doit pas dépasser les1m30. Ce noyer dans si peu de flotte, et c'est lui qui me traite d'idiot à longueur de journée. On croit rêver.

_Naruto __ Allez ! Réveilles toi!

**POV Sasuke**

Je sens un souffle sur ma peau, non, c'est plutôt une respiration, J'entends un bruit sourd, j'ai la tête lourd et pourtant je me sens bien. Une agréable chaleur m'entoure et je sens ce poser sur mes lèvres un souffle chaud, des frissons parcoure mon corps. C'est si agréable mais quelque chose me chiffonne et je décide d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je n'aurais peut être pas du. Ma tête est posée sur les genoux de Naruto. Sa tête n'est qu'à quelque centimètre de la mienne et il me sourie, ses yeux sont grand ouvert je peux y voire du soulagement. D'après ce que je comprends, car il parle vraiment vite quand il s'y met, je me suis évanouis. Il a l'air fâché contre moi et je m'en fou. Je suis bien sur ses genoux et ma tête me semble encore si lourde. Mais la quiétude est de courte durer car j'ai une désagréable, enfin pas si désagréable que ça plutôt gênante, sensation dans une partie assez basse de mon anatomie qui se réveille. Je me lève d'un coup et je me jette dans l'eau. Tampis de passer pour un malade, c'est quand même mieux que de passer pour un pervers surtout devant lui.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit rendu compte de quoique ce soit. Et moi plus je regarde ses yeux et plus mon érection augmente. Mais qu'es qui m'arrive je me suis pourtant bien soulagé hier, et ce matin au cas où, et avec du mal en plus, allez savoir pourquoi impossible de bander et là ça me prend d'un coup et dans la plus mauvaise des situations, Hormone à la con, je la retiens moi la puberté.

**POV Naruto**

Mais qu'es qui lui à pris d'un coup. C'était limite s'il ne se rendormait pas sur moi et d'un coup il se met à plonger dans l'eau. Il a peut être manqué d'air trop longtemps et son cerveau est atteint. Je vais me faire tuer par Sakura si je lui ai cassé son Sasuke.

_Naruto __ Tu es sur que ça vas ?

_Sasuke_ _ Ouais, t'inquiète on recommence

_Naruto __ Surement pas, On va à l'hôpital avant

_Sasuke_ _ QUOI !?

_Naruto _ _Ah mais je tiens à la vie moi, Si t'es cassé c'est Sakura qui me noie

_Sasuke __ Bon déjà tu ne parles pas de moi comme un objet et je vais très bien. En plus je crois avoir compris le truc.

_Naruto_ _ Je vois ça. Ouais !? Tu viens de me donner un très bon exemple

_Sasuke_ _ Très drôle. Allez regarde. Et dit moi se que tu en pense

Je dois dire qu'il m'impressionne, il est là devant moi et il nage vraiment bien même sa respiration est correct. Je suis vraiment heureux et je dois dire aussi un peu fière après tout c'est moi son professeur.

**POV Sasuke**

Il a l'air vraiment content. Il me sourie et je me sens étrange. Je préfère baisser le regard. S'il savait comment j'ai réussie il serait étonné et surement vexé, quand à moi je serais mort de honte s'il devait l'apprendre. Quand j'ai regardé ses yeux azur comme une mer calme et paisible je me suis dis que je ne devais pas avoir aussi peur de tous ce bleu.

_Naruto_ _Il ne restes plus que la plongé mais ça devrait être du gâteau

_Sasuke_ _ Si tu le dit

_Naruto __ Par contre on va devoir allez à la piscine

Là, je ne le sens pas trop

**POV Naruto**

La tête qu'il fait. Il est vraiment différent aujourd'hui. Kakashi a raison ; le travail d'équipe créé des liens. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que de regarder le garçon le plus inexpressif de Konoha puisse être si divertissant. Il faut avouer qu'enfaite il a plusieurs expression à son actif certes discrète mais bien présente. Et je dois avouer qu'elles sont plutôt charmantes. Nous voila devant la piscine et le monde qu'il y a. Le corbeau a de nouveau mis un masque blasé sur son visage. C'est dommage, ce visage là m'agace. Il se retourne vers moi.

_Sasuke_ _ y a beaucoup de monde on devrait revenir plus tard

_Sakura __ SASUKEEE !!!!

_Naruto __ Je crois bien ouais, mais quand ?

_Sasuke __ En soirée ?

_Sakura __ Bonjour Sasuke. Tu es venu pour nager, moi aussi, peur être qu'on pourrait…

_Naruto __ Bonjour à toi aussi Sakura. On fait comme ça Sasuke. A+

_Sakura __ Non mais il me coupe la parole celui là !? Comme je disais, peut être qu'on …

_Sasuke __ Je partais moi aussi. Salut.

_Sakura __ …

**POV Sasuke**

Quelle chieuse celle là quand elle si met. Bon je n'ai plus qu'a rentré chez moi et attendre.

_

* * *

_

Naruto : Il n'y a pas de grand changement dans notre relation

_Sasuke : C'est vrai ça quand c'est que je le prends_

_Moi : Hola ! On ce calme. Chaque chose en son temps. Et qui te dit mon cher Sasuke que c'est toi le seme_

_Sasuke : De quoi !?Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !?_

_Moi : Je vais me gêner et je l'ai déjà fait rappel toi_

_Sasuke : …_

_Moi : Et ça t'a plu…_

_Sasuke Oui, ça va, j'ai compris. review please pour qu'elle se taise_

_Moi : J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour **_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

**Genre :** Romance/humour

**Résumé **: _Sasuke a appris à nager._

_Sasuke : C'est pauvre comme résumé tu ne t'es pas foulé_

_Moi : et bien comme me l'a fait gentiment remarquer Naruto dans le dernier chapitre, il ne c'est pas passé grand-chose. Alors maintenant tais toi_

_**Allez Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

**POV Naruto**

Et nous revoilà au point de départ c'est-à-dire à attendre que maitre Kakashi daigne se pointer. Et comme d'hab. j'ai le droit à la conversation à sens unique de ma chère coéquipière pour mon cher coéquipier. Et pour couronné le tout je suis rentré tard hier soir du coup je suis claqué. Et tout ça pour quoi ? à peine un merci, je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un Bonjours ce matin, pas un regard, ça fait plaisir. Enfin au moins il nage presque aussi bien que moi et il sait plonger c'est le principale. Non mais regardait le comment il me snobe. Il m'énerve.

**POV Sasuke**

Qu'es qui m'arrive. Comment j'ai pu faire ce genre de rêve. Et avec Naruto en plus. Je n'ose même plus le regarder alors lui parler. J'ai tellement flippé à cause de ce cauchemar que je n'ai pas pu me rendormir et maintenant je suis crevé, je commence bien la mission. Et l'autre là qui n'arrête pas de piailler elle va finir égorgée ci elle continue.

_Kakashi_ _ Bon tout le monde est là !?

_Naruto_ _ Il ne manquait que vous.

_Kakashi_ _ Sur mais comme je suis le seul ici indispensable, vous ne pouvez pas partir sans moi

_Naruto _ _…

Il n'y a pas à dire Kakashi est le seul qui arrive à le faire taire. Rien que pour ça il mérite mon respect.

**POV Kakashi**

Quelle ambiance !? Ça fait à peu près dix heures que nous somme partie et Naruto n'a pas décroché un mot, même Sakura qui avait commencé son babillage habituel à fini par se taire. Mais ça c'est une bonne chose. Il a du se passer quelque chose entre ses deux là. Et je soupçonnerais Sasuke d'en être le responsable. Il n'y a qu'a voire les regards furtifs qu'il lui lance de temps en temps quand l'autre ne regarde pas, ils sont mignons. Mais cette mission est importante alors leur gaminerie ça sera pour plus tard, c'est dommage je me serais bien amusé à mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Bah ! Ça sera pour une autre fois. La mission avant tout.

_Kakashi_ _ Bon on s'arrête là pour la nuit. Naruto et Sasuke vous aller chercher du bois

_Sakura_ _ Je peux y allez avec Sasuke

_Kakashi_ _ J'ai dis Naruto

_Naruto_ _ Mais Sakura peu y allez à ma place

_Kakashi_ _ J'ai dis !?

_Naruto et Sakura __ oui on a compris

_Kakashi __ parfait.

**POV Sasuke**

Et voila on se retrouve tous les deux. Je devrais lui dire quelque chose, après tous il n'a rien fait. Mais lui dire quoi, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort moi les grands discourt. En plus à chaque fois que nos regard se croise je rougie, il va finir pas sent rendre compte. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi je rougie moi, je suis sur que j'ai attrapé la crève hier. C'est surement pas parce que je trouve qu'il a de belle fesse, surement pas.

_Naruto __ Je peu savoir ce que tu as ?

_Sasuke_ _ Pardon

_Naruto __ Tu me regarde, je me retourne, tu détourne ton regard et ça dure depuis notre départ. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire dit le !?

_Sasuke __ …

_Naruto __ Laisse tomber

Et merde, il est parti. Mais il voulait que je lui dise quoi aussi !?

**POV Naruto**

Pff, il est irrécupérable. Si il croit que ne l'ai pas grillé à me reluqué, même Kakashi l'a remarqué sinon il nous aurait pas demandé d'aller chercher du bois ensemble. Tu parles d'un génie.

**POV Kakashi**

Tiens voila Naruto. Ça a été rapide. Il n'a pas du se passer grand-chose, quel déception. Quand je pense que l'un est mon élève, moi le fan number one de l'icha icha paradise et que l'autre est le disciple du grand Jiraya et auteur à succès de mon roman préféré, Il ya de quoi se poser des questions.

**POV Sasuke**

Nous voila arriver au pays de l'eau, plus cas retrouver leur foutus cargaison et s'en ai fini de cette mission de merde. Nous partons en directions des récifs qui on fait échoué leur navire et nous descendons une falaise pour nous y rendre. Il a été décidé que se serait Naruto et moi qui irions en premier. Nous, nous dirigeons tous les deux derrière un gros rocher pour nous changer. Naruto commence à enlever son haut, puis son pantalon. Ses geste son souple, harmonieux et je reste hypnotiser devant ce corps si érotique. Mais je vois venir inlassablement le même embarras et je me détourne rapidement pour cacher ma gêne.

**POV Naruto**

Il en devient vraiment attachent, avec ses réactions et je trouve plutôt agréable son regard qui se pose sur moi. Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'à quelque mettre de nous il y avait un notre endroit où j'aurais pu aller me changer si je l'avais voulus. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à admettre son attirance pour moi, et ça malgré la réaction qu'il a l'instant. Pauvre choux, je vais le laisser reprendre son calme et rejoindre les autres. Ah, le voila qui arrive. C'est étrange je n'entends pas les cries hystérique de Sakura qu'elle à normalement devant cette apparition qui appel à la luxure.

_Naruto __ Sakura tu baves

_Sakura_ _ Oups

Bon là je la comprends aussi.

**POV Sasuke**

Elle a grillé son dernier neurone, la voila qui bave maintenant et Naruto qui me regarde je me sens rougir. Vivement que cette mission finisse que je puisse me reposer et mettre fin à se comportement bizarre. Ça doit être le surmenage.

Nous plongeons tout les deux dans l'eau à la recherche de se fameux trésors. L'eau est trouble mais sa ne gêne pas notre visions. Je descends encore un peu plus bas et je perçois ce qui semblerait être une épave. Je décide donc d'aller vérifier et j'avais raison à quelque mètre de moi se trouve le bateau qui a coulé. Je n'ai presque plus d'air, je me retourne donc pour regagner la surface et la je me retrouve face à face à de magnifique yeux.

**POV Naruto**

Merde, il c'est encore évanoui. J'ai bien fait de le suivre. Je le prends sous les bras et le ramène à la surface. L'endroit où se trouve les autres est trop loin mais j'aperçois une petit crique ça sera parfait. Je le dépose doucement sur le sol froid. Il a bu trop d'eau, il a vraiment faillit se noyé cette fois ci. Je commence la respiration artificielle.

**POV Sasuke**

Je sens son souffle en moi. Je sais que ce n'est que du bouche à bouche et pourtant je sens cette envie revenir. A son contact tous mon corps frisonne et se contracte. Je reconnais ce désir qui grandi en moi et je sais aussi que je ne peux pas le cacher, mon corps refuse de bouger. Les yeux fermés, je me contente de rougir. Je le sens se rapprocher de mon oreille

_Naruto_ _ Es une invitation ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux et je me noie de nouveau dans les siens. Il se recule, Je le retiens. Mon cops bouge tous seul.

**POV Naruto**

Je le désir, le voir là, les joues rouges, ses yeux remplis d'envie. Je m'empare de ses lèvres, elles sont douce et ont le gout salé de l'eau qu'il a avalé. Ce n'est pas la première fois pour moi, mais je me sens quand même un peu nerveux. Je me doute que pour lui c'est une nouveauté alors je veux prendre mon tend et ne pas le blesser. Je fais glissais ma langue entre mes lèvres et j'espère qu'il l'accepte, sinon il n'y aura pas de suite. Mon cœur s'emballe dans l'attente, je n'ose le regardé. Timidement il entrouvre sa bouche et me rend mon baisé. Nos deux langue commence une danse et j'ai le plaisir de constater que dans se domaine au moins il Excel

Une de mes mains glisse le long de son torse en de douce caresse et sa peau frisonne sous mon geste. J'entends ses gémissement qui s'étouffe dans notre baiser mais je me sépare de ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse respirer normalement et que je puisse entendre sa voix, de plus je ne voudrais pas qu'il tourne de l'œil en plein milieu. J'ai remarqué plus tôt qu'il était sensible au niveau de l'oreille alors je pars la mordillait, ses gémissement sont si douce à mes oreilles. J'aime sentir son corps sous ma peau, je me frotte lascivement sur lui et je sens son sexe se gonflé contre le mien tandis que ses plaintes redouble.

Je descends ma tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve fasse à son érection et je passe ma langue dessue avec seulement le tissue qui nous sépare. Je vois bien qu'il s'impatiente et je sais qu'on n'a pas toute la journée, alors je lui retire son caleçon de bain et j'approche ma bouche, mon souffle fait frémir son membre pendant que ses gémissements résonnent sur les parois de la crique.

Je commence lentement à lui lécher les bourses je remonte doucement vers son pénis tandis que ma mains continue de les malaxer. Arriver au gland je m'attarde un peu et je commence de long va et vient, ma langue s'enroule autour de sa verge, caresse son gland. Il se cambre sous l'excitation et je vois bien qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir.

J'arrête là mon petit jeux et je le regarde, ses yeux sont fermés, ses joues rosies par le plaisir. Je l'embrasse langoureusement, et le retourne. Je m'attends à des plaintes de désaccord mais il ne dit rien, il se laisse faire. Je me lèche les doigts afin de les introduire plus facilement, dommage qu'il ne regarde pas je suis plutôt douée pour exciter mes amants en faisant ça. J'introduis un premier doigt et il se contracte au deuxième, je reprends son membre en main et fait des va et viens il se décontracte j'en profite pour en mettre un troisième, je le prépare attentivement et je cherche ce petit gonflement qui, je sais, lui donnera beaucoup de plaisir. Quand je la trouve enfin il pousse un crie de plaisir et je sais que se n'es que le début.

Je retire mes doigts et me positionne en face de son entrer. J'enduis de salive mon érection et je le pénètre doucement. C'est ça première fois. Je dois être patient et prendre mon temps. Il se détend et bouge ses hanches. Depuis le début de nos ébats c'est le premier mouvement qu'il fait. Ça m'excite encore plus de le voire participer. Je m'enfonce complètement en lui puis me retire avant de m'enfoncer de nouveau tout en touchant cette tache du plaisir. J'essaye d'y aller doucement mais j'ai du mal à me retenir, alors quand je l'entends me dire plus fort avec sa voix gorger de plaisir je ne me retiens pas et y met tout ma passion. Il ne tarde pas à venir et je le suis quand je sens ses paroi se resserré autour de moi.

Nous sommes essoufflés. Je me retire et m'allonge à ses coté pour reprendre ma respiration. Je me retourne vers lui, il regarde le plafond. Je la sens mal la descente. Il se relève et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

Sasuke _ Ce n'était qu'hormonale

Je me lève à mon tours et avec le regard le plus moqueur dont je suis capable

Naruto _Bien sur.

Et je le laisse en plans, je suis énervé et dégouté qu'il pense encore comme ça.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke : je suis uke !?

_Naruto : Ouais je savais que je pouvais comptais sur toi merci^^_

_Moi : dit donc Sasuke tu n'as pas l'impression de passer pour un con et toi Naruto tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un con_

_Sasuke : bien sur que je suis con, je suis uke TT_

_Naruto : m'en fous je suis seme ^^_

_Moi : Mouais …Une petite review pour le morale^^ et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour **_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

**Genre :** Romance/humour

**Résumé **: _Lors de la mission Sasuke et Naruto ont couché ensemble mais le brun n'admet toujours pas son attirance pour le blond._

_Sasuke : je suis uke !?_

_Moi : …._

_Sasuke : je suis uuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkke !?__TT_

_Moi : et bien ça ne s'arrange pas. uu_

_**Allez Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

**POV Sasuke**

Nous sommes arrivés à Konoha il y a deux jours. Après l'accident nous avons rejoint les autres et leur avons expliqué où se trouvait l'épave. Une fois la mission finie, nous sommes partis rapidement. À notre retour, Neji attendait Naruto devant l'entrée et ils sont repartis ensemble. Je me demande quelle est leur relation à tous les deux, serais ce lui qui lui a appris tout ce qu'il sait sur le sexe, car il est évident que je n'étais pas le premier et ça me met étrangement en colère. Depuis ce fameux jour nous ne nous sommes pas reparlés, pour dire quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire c'était une erreur de ma pars sûrement dû au surmenage. Je dis ça, mais depuis notre retour je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi, pour me reposer bien sûr, sauf que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Dès que je ferme un œil je revois les images de cet après-midi là, des images que j'aimerais tellement oublier, d'autant plus que certaine d'entre elles ne sont jamais arrivées et provienne de ma propre imagination. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Il est impossible pour moi d'avoir une attirance pour les hommes, j'ai un clan à reconstruire. Mais il faut bien l'avouer jusque là je n'ai jamais été excité par une femme. Je ne m'en faisais pas vraiment avant, je me disais qu'il fallait le temps que je n'avais pas encore rencontré la perle rare. Mais maintenant la perle rare c'est retrouvé avec un service trois pièces, je ne peux pas accepter ça, je dois reprendre ma sexualité en main et c'est le cas de le dire puisque j'ai décidé de sortir pour acheter Ninja porno, puisqu'il n'y a aucune femme dans ce village à me faire frissonner. Je devrais bien pouvoir trouver mon bonheur dedans et si au moins ça me retirait les images d'un Naruto nu et luxurieux ça serait déjà ça.

**POV Naruto**

Deux jours depuis ce fameux contact et nous nous sommes plus parlés. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment réagir. Il m'attire comme un aimant, sont corps je le désire je ne peux pas le nier, mais après la douche froide que je me suis pris, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir y retourner. Et que veut il lui, ses réactions je ne les ai pas imaginés, ses gémissements non plus d'ailleurs. Alors qu'es qui le dérange ? le fait d'être gai ? Le fait d'être attiré par moi ? Les deux peut-être. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé ou plutôt je ne fais que pensé à cela et c'est ça qui m'agace au plus au point. Mais je ne dois pas me perdre dans mes pensées, car j'ai rendez-vous avec Neji et vu l'heure je vais être en retard. Je me dépêche, je n'aime pas faire attendre et je le rejoins tout en m'excusant.

_Désolé

_Ce n'est pas grave c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir

_J'ai réfléchie à ce que tu m'as demandé, mais je ne vois pas comment t'aider

Ah oui je ne l'ai pas dit, mais Neji est amoureux de Sakura et il m'a demandé de l'aide comme ci je n'avais pas assez de problèmes, mais comme c'est un ami et un gars bien, je serais heureux qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Alors, j'ai accepté et avec de la chance elle sera moins chiante et moins collante avec le corbeau pas que ça me gène, du tout, mais c'est pour le bien des missions, c'est vrai quoi elle n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke.

_Je suis désolé Neji, mais tu sais bien qu'elle ne voit que Sasuke

_ Justement je dois me débarrasser de lui

Gros silence

_ Heu... J'espère que tu ne me demandes pas d'éliminer mon coéquipier quand même ?

_ Mais non ! Je ne suis pas stupide. Et de plus je ne pense pas que tu aies la moindre chance d'y parvenir

_QUOI !? Mais t'hallucine ! T'oublie que je suis le futur Hokage

_Mais oui, mais pas pour tout de suite

_C'est cela ouais... Bon dis moi ton plan, car tu en as sûrement un

_ Comme je le disais je dois me débarrasse de Sasuke et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi

_... continue

_ Si tu te rapprochais de Sasuke et qu'une rumeur circulait comme quoi vous êtes ensemble. Elle devrait bien abandonner

_Tu l'as cherché où ta brillante idée ?

_Oh, allez ça peu marché

_Dans tes rêves oui

_S'il te plaît. Tu es la seule personne qui soit proche de lui

_Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, voir même que l'on s'évite et toi tu trouves que nous sommes proches. Et qui croirait que Sasuke soit gai ?

Ok, on a couché ensemble, mais cela il ne le sait pas.

_Personne ne l'a vu avec une fille alors ça reste une possibilité et puis je ne vois pas d'autre choix. Tu m'as promis ton aide n'oublie pas. Je compte sur toi

Sympa il est parti avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu.

**POV Sasuke**

Je viens de sortie du buraliste et bien sûr je n'ai pas eu le cran de l'acheter ce foutus magazine. Faut dire aussi que côté discrétion on repasse, quand au moment de rentrer, je me fais saluer par une Sakura qui me hurle dessus alors forcément je suis partie après avoir acheté un paquet de chewing gum avec en bonus un autre, mais rose, qui me suit au pas. Et elle parle et elle parle. S'arrête-t-elle jamais ? À choisir je préfère encore Naruto. Et voilà il revient encore dans mon esprit. J'aurais peut-être dû le prendre finalement ce magazine quitte à passer pour un pervers. Mais qu'es qu'elle raconte à la fin.

_Quel hasard cette rencontre c'est sûrement le destin j'en suis sur

_....

_On pourrait en profiter pour se balader ça serait sympa

_....

_Oh regarde on dirait Naruto et Neji, on devrait peut-être les rejoindre

_Pas la peine je rentre

_Quoi !? Mais attend

Les voilà encore ensemble ses deux-là, ils sont inséparables ou quoi. Et merde.

**POV Kakashi**

Quelle belle journée être là, assis sur un toit avec mon icha icha un vrai délice rien que ça. Il n'y a rien de tel pour profiter d'un jour de congé bien mérité. Je sors mon nez de ma littérature préfèrée et que vois je ? Naruto et Neji en pleine discussion il en va sans dire que je me dois en bon professeur de les écouter, pas que je sois curieux nullement. Mais je dois avouer que leur discussion et des plus amusantes. Ils sont de ces idées les jeunes. Et je vois arrivé un peu plus loin Sasuke et Sakura qui comme d'habitude fait un monologue. Tient Le Uchiha n'a pas l'air d'apprécier de voir Naruto et Neji ensemble. Pas que ça m'étonne j'ai bien vu son manège a notre dernière mission. Puisque je suis un très bon professeur je me dois de leur donner un petit coup de pouce et puis ça m'a l'air très divertissant. Allez direction le bureau de l'Hokage, qui j'en suis sur sera ravie de faire un petit pari.

**POV Tsunade**

Quelle journée de merde. J'aimerais bien que l'on me rappelle pour quelle raison j'ai accepté se poste. Il fait beau et moi je suis dans la paperasse jusqu'au coup. Ras le bol. Et comme ci je n'avais pas assez de travail on frappe à la porte j'espère pour lui que c'est pour une bonne raison ou qu'il a une bonne bouteille de Saké pour sauver sa vie. Je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur.

_ENTREZ

_Bonjour Tsunade sama

_Kakashi que me veux-tu ? N'es tu pas censé être en repos ?

_Je me suis dit qu'une petite visite vous ferais plaisir

_C'est ça, C'est ça. Si c'est pour une visite de courtoisie que tu me déranges, prie pour avoir du Saké sur toi

_J'ai mieux. Un petit pari ça vous dit ?

_...explique

Alors, comme ça c'est le printemps pour les jeunots. Le moins que l'on peut dire c'est que Neji en stratège de l'amour il ne va pas au plus simple. Mais tout ça m'a l'air d'être des plus divertissants. Enfin une chose pour divertir ma sale journée.

_Et que veux-tu faire comme parie

_ On parie sur l'un des couples Sasuke et Naruto ou Neji et Sakura

_Et qui me dit que tu ne vas pas faire en sorte de foutre la merde

_Tout les coups sont permis mais s'il n'y a aucun couple ou s'il y a les deux le parie est annulé

_Tu as du temps de libre toi pour une stratégie

_oui, mais vous, vous êtes Hokage

_Très bien je parie donc pour Sasuke et Naruto

_Mais interdiction de dévoiler à qui que ce soit la discussion entre Naruto et Neji

_Quoi !?

_Je me doutais bien que vous alliez faire ça

_Pff... Très bien... dans ce cas je change pour Sakura et Neji

_Vous êtes sur

_Tu ne me cache rien ?

_Rien de ce que vous avez pu voir vous-même

_Ouais, aller sors de là j'ai du travail

_Très bien les paries sont pris

J'ai comme l'impression de mettre fait rouler.

_Shizune fait venir Sakura et Neji j'ai une mission pour eux en binôme

**POV Sasuke**

Je suis comme d'habitude en avance au rendez-vous matinal de l'équipe sept. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Sakura vienne me polluer les oreilles. Mais à la place qui vois-je arriver, une tête blonde. Moi qui m'oblige de ne plus pensé à lui, il faut que l'on se retrouve en tête-à-tête. Bon sang, mais que fait la rosée pour une fois que ça m'arrangeait qu'elle soit là.

_Kakashi n'est pas arrivé ?

_Comme tu vois, Sakura non plus, si tu comptais me poser la question

_Pour Sakura je le sais déjà. Neji est passé chez moi hier soir pour me dire qu'ils avaient une mission ensemble

Alors, comme ça le Neji va le voir le soir pour lui dire qu'il part en mission. C'est quoi ce bordel, depuis quand ils sont si proches ?

**POV Naruto**

Mais la tête qu'il tire ce n'est pas possible, je ne vois pas trop comment faire pour aider Neji dans son plan, enfin peut être qu'il n'aura pas besoin de mon aide après tout puisqu'il est parti tout heureux de pouvoir partir quelque jour avec Sakura. Alors, on reste là à se regarder comme des chiens de faïence que notre génie de professeur daigne se montrer. Et voilà un pouf qui nous annonce son arrivée. Mais !? C'est Pakkun le chien de Kakashi, apparemment il veut qu'on le suive.

**POV Kakashi **

_Bon on est d'accord Jiraiya. Il faut les caser ensemble c'est deux-là et je te remets les photos de ma collection privée en échange.

_Il y en a de Tsunade n'es pas

_Bien sur. Tous les ninjas de Konoha sont dessus

_Je ne te savais pas aussi pervers Kakashi, je serais curieux de savoir comment tu t'y es prie

_Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien. Attention les voilà

**POV Naruto**

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'assisterais à ça. Kakashi est allongé sur Jiraiya qui se débat comme un forcené. Mais qu'es qu'ils font à la fin. C'est une tentative de viole. Je me retourne vers le corbeau qui a l'air tout aussi surpris que moi, qu'il est mignon comme ça.

_Vous faites quoi là ? Venez m'aider

_Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée Kakashi. S'il dit non, c'est non

_Mais de quoi tu parles idiot ! Aidez-moi à l'attacher pour pas qu'il s'échappe. Il a perdu la tête

Ah d'accord je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il soit de ce bord-là avec les livres qu'il lit, mais bon on ne peut se fier à rien, si on m'avait dit que je ferais l'amour à Sasuke, mais à quoi je pense-moi ! Allez au travail.

_Voila, il est bien attaché maintenant

_Que c'est-il passé pour qu'il soit aussi étrange, enfin plus que d'habitude.

_Il s'est pris un coup sur la tête et depuis il veut aller aux sources chaudes pour harceler les filles

_Oui ben comme d'habitude quoi

_hem !... non pas comme d'habitude son tempérament et comment dire décuplé

_Non sérieux

Je me retourne vers mon maître qui a un sourire pas net sur les lèvres, c'est sûr qu'il a l'air de préparer un mauvais coup. Je pleins les femmes de Konoha déjà que dans sont états habituel il est intenable. Je me retourne vers Sasuke qui comme à son habitude ne décroche pas un mot. Les bonnes habitudes quoi. Il devrait prendre de la graine sur le Sannin. Oh non un Sasuke pervers c'est trop, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire sous leurs regards interrogateurs

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle Naruto

_Non rien du tout Kakashi.

_...On devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital

Tiens Sasuke qui se mêle à une conversation

_Non, on ne peut pas

_ !?

_ !?

_Oui… Il harcèlerait toutes les infirmières …et puis il pourrait s'échapper plus facilement… et puis pensez à sa réputation

_Ouais, enfin sa réputation est faite depuis longtemps

_Bon ça suffit les gamins. Je suis un des Sannins légendaires et je vous emmerde et mmmfff

_Voila bâillonné... donc comme je le disais vous le gardez ici et une infirmière viendra l'ausculter de temps en temps. Voilà je vous le laisse. Bye

Et voilà comment ce renard nous laisse sous les bras un des légendaires, qui a pété les plombs

**POV Sasuke**

Ce n'est pas vrai me voilà bloqué avec le blondinet dans cette petite cabane à deux pièces. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour baby-sitter un Sannin qui ne peut pas faire attention quand il tombe. Me voilà bien. Je regarde discrètement Naruto, qui vient de se mettre de dos, pour aller vers la kitchenette qui est dans un coin de la pièce où on est et mon regard glisse sur son postérieur qui est ferme et musclé. Je n'ai à peine le temps de m'attarder ou de regarder ailleurs que je me fais harpaillé par le pervers

_ET bien alors l'Uchiha tu regardes quoi comme ça ? Tu n'as pas t'es yeux dans les poches à ce que je vois.

_De quoi il parle ?

Voilà Naruto qui s'en mêle, manqué plus que ça. Foutus mission

_de rien il délire

_Mais non du tout j'ai très bien vu que tu mmmf

_Pourquoi tu le bâillonnes ?

_Pour rien, je t'ai dit qu'il délirait et qu'il hallucinait

_Et tu comptes le bâillonner jusqu'à quand comme ça ?

Mais dans quelle merde me suis-je encore mis. Si je retire ma main il balance et j'ai l'air fin, mais je ne vais pas le museler jusqu'à la fin des temps parce que je doute que même sein d'esprit il ne raconte pas tout. Alors, plus qu'une solution.

**POV Jiraiya**

Je m'éclate à mort. Ce petit morveux Uchiha qui a le béguin pour le petit blond. Mais s'il pouvait arrêter de me censurer à tout bout de champs ça serait un plus. Il se prend pour qui le merdeux à la fin. Il a tort de jouer avec moi comme ça, il ne me connaît pas fois de Jiraiya. Je vais lui faire passer un sale moment en ma compagnie. Ah tient il retire sa main ce petit...

_Ne ne recommence plus jamais ça, un peu de respect bon sang. Tout ce que j'allais dire c'est que le petit Uchiha reluquais les fesses du blondinet. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde

Il rougie le petit brun et me regarde avec de ces yeux oups j'avais oublié qu'il avait le sharingan lui.

_Calme toi Sasuke.

_Non, mais attend ! Tu ne le crois quand même pas ?

_Combien même c'est hormonal non !?

Oh, oh je ne pensais pas Naruto aussi acerbe. Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Je vais creuser encore un peu.

**POV Sasuke**

Il insinue quoi par là ? Il trouve ça normal qu'un homme lui mate le Cul. Il n'est ni choqué, ni gêné. C'est quoi ce cirque, il y en a beaucoup de mec qui le mate. Et pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça, ça me tape encore plus sur le système...

_Te mets pas dans cet état

_De quoi tu parles !? Je me mets dans aucun état

_ Tes yeux... Et puis je ne pense pas que soit la fin du monde qu'on pense que tu me mates...

_Pense ce que tu veux. Et je ne te matais pas le Cul

Merde pourquoi il a un regard désolé et le voilà qu'il part dans la pièce d'à côté. Qu'es que je peux être con des fois.

_Qu'es que tu peux être con de fois

Bah tien, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas entendu

_si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas le séduire le petit Naruto. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire.

_....

_Je peux t'aider moi, surtout que mine de rien il a du succès le petit blond

_comment ça ?

_Tien ça t'intéresse ?

_...

_Disons qu'il a déjà de l'expérience si tu vois de quoi je parle

_avec ?

_Je ne sais pas, demande lui, si ça t'intéresse tant que ça

_Pfff

_AHAHAHAH

_Qu'es qu'il a à se marrer comme un tordu

Tien le tombeur de ces dames ? Monsieur ? Fait son entré

_Il me parlais de ta vie sexuel

Voilà chacun sont tours d'être gêné

_T'as rien d'autre à faire; je ne te dirais plus rien si tu ne sais pas la fermer

_Faut dire qu'il avait l'air intéressé

_Pfff

Et retours de manivelle et il n'a même pas l'air troublé, même pas un peu

_ Si tu veux savoir quelque chose sur moi demande le moi directement Sasuke

_J'en ai rien à foutre de t'a vie

Qu'es que je raconte je n'arrive même plus à me convaincre

-…Il n'y a rien de l'autre côté à pars un futon, je pense que l'infirmière devrais venir avec des provisions et le nécessaire pour survivre.

_Si tu le dis

Plus qu'à attendre

**POV de Kakashi**

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

_Alors Kakashi, quelle est ta stratégie pour les mettre ensemble ?

_Je les ai laissé entre les mains d'un Jiraiya au paroxysme de son art et ils doivent le surveiller

_je vois ça de là. Et comment as-tu pus convaincre ce pervers de t'aider

_Un échange de bon procédé et vous ?

_ Une mission en binôme. Ils doivent se faire passer pour un couple, ça devrait les aider

_bien et si nous regardions leur évolution sur la boule du quatrième

Dans la boule de cristal des images commencées à apparaître et on pouvait distinguer une tâche rose à côté d'une tâche noire. Sakura préparait le repas tandis que Neji restait à ses côtés où semblait il lui parlait. Soudain elle se retourna rapidement pour affliger à ce pauvre Hyuuga un coup d'une force remarquable.

_Apparemment l'entente n'est pas de la partie

_Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu ça doit bien être la cinquième fois qu'elle le frappe et cela en une journée. Non seulement je vais perdre mon pari, mais à cette allure je vais aussi perdre un de mes meilleurs ninja

_Je doit avouer qu'il ne prend pas les plus tendres le Neji

_Ça. Il est peut-être maso

_Va savoir

_Hokage sama vos rapports

_Oui je m'y remets Shizune. Bon Kakashi tient moi au courant des nouveautés

_Bien sur

Et bien quel travail. Je me demande où ils en sont mes poulains? Allez un petit sexy jutsu merci à Naruto et au sharingan et me voici en infirmière sexy. Des provisions, de quoi se laver ça risque d'être utile vu que le seul endroit où il y a de l'eau c'est la cuisine. Je suis un véritable génie. Allez hop je frappe à la porte et c'est Naruto qui m'ouvre

_Bonsoir je suis Aiga. Monsieur Hatake m'a demandé de passer

_Oui, entré le perv euh patient est là-bas

_Merci

Bon pas de changement visible dans leur relation le brun est adossé au mur et fait la gueule pour changer.

_On m'a remis de provision

_ah merci

_j'aurais besoin d'être seul pour l'ausculter

_C'est pas possible il pourrait s'échapper

Mais qu'es qu'il a l'Uchiha à me mettre de bâton dans les roues

_Je ne compte pas m'échapper avec une si belle créature à mes côtés

_Oui ben calme tes ardeurs

_Justement ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous

_Mais non ne vous inquiétez pas et puis vous êtes à côté n'es pas ?

_Comme vous voulez. Allez viens Naruto

Enfin seul

_Alors ma jolie tu te sens seul

_C'est moi Kakashi

_Quoi ! Tu te prends pour Naruto pour me faire ce genre de blague

_Désolé, mais si tu es sage, je t'emmène une véritable infirmier pour ta toilette de demain

_Sérieux, alors là je t'apprécie beaucoup plus

_Mais pour cette fois je te laisse te laver tout seul tiens.

_Merci

_alors quoi de neuf ?

_Comme tu le pensais Sasuke a le béguin pour le blond et à mon avis il a dû se passer quelque chose entre eux, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi

_A creuser donc

**POV Naruto**

Quel calme, il ne dégagerait pas une telle prestance, je me croirais tout seul dans cette pièce. Mais qu'es qu'il est sexy, dommage qu'il soit si coincé. Et je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il pense. Un coup il me mate et je suis certain que Jiraiya ne me mentais pas et après il m'envoie boulé. C'est lui qui pose des questions personnelles sur ma vie et c'est moi qui me fait engueulé avec lui il faut une notice avec le décodeur.

**POV Sasuke **

A quoi il pense ? Le voir si calme et si rare. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague. A quoi il pense ou à qui ? Peut être à Neji, il s'inquiète peut être de le savoir avec Sakura. Il n'a pas de soucis à se faire il est cent fois mieux qu'elle.

_Tu crois que ça se passe bien pour Sakura ?

_...

Pourquoi il est si étonné. C'est normal que je me préoccupe d'une coéquipière enfin c'est plutôt pour le blond que je m'inquiète mais bon et puis il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Neji

_Tu t'inquiète pour lui ?

_Lui ?

_Neji

_Non, j'espère seulement que tout se passe comme il le souhaite

_Tu lui fais confiance

_Et bien avant je t'aurais répondu oui, mais là pour le coup je trouve qu'il a des idées quand même bien barré. Pas certain que ça marche

_Comment ça ?

_Je peux rien te dire c'est secret

_Je vois

Je ne fais pas partie de sa vie si je comprends bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me rend triste. Finalement je ne suis qu'un coéquipier.

_Pourquoi tu demandes au fait ?

_Comme ça, je te trouvais songeur alors j'en ai déduis que tu pensais à ton brun

_Mon brun ? Tu parles de Neji ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit mon brun. Je pensais plutôt à un autre brun et il n'est pas mon.

_Oh ! Et c'est qui ?

Ben quoi, j'ai bien le droit d'être curieux

_Depuis quand tu t'intéresses as moi ? D'abord, ma vie sexuelle maintenant ma vie amoureuse

_Alors t'es amoureux ?

Il rougit, adorable

_J'en ai bien peur

_Je vois

_Et tu vois quoi au juste ?

_Rien. Je vais voir ce que font les autres

Je fuis comme un lâche. Il ne pense pas à Neji, mais à un autre et il en est amoureux. J'ai eu m'a chance je ne l'ai pas saisie et puis c'est possible qu'il ait pensé à lui quand il était avec moi. C'est maintenant que je l'ai perdu que je me rencontre de mes sentiments.

_Vous avez fini

_Oui, j'allais partir justement son état n'est pas encore stable, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Bon courage et à demain. Oh et je lui ai administré un calment après un repas léger il devrait dormir comme un bébé.

_Et bien à table alors j'ai vu qu'il y avait des ramens

Lui est ses ramens. Jamais compris qu'il n'en soit pas dégouté avec tout ce qu'il mange. Le repas c'est fait dans le calme. Jiraiya est parti tout de suite ce couché après le repas. En nous faisant bien comprendre qu'il valait mieux resté près de lui si on ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse la malle. Mais quand je le vois assoupis je ne pense pas qu'il serait allé bien loin, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Naruto, lui, c'est allongé, mais ne dors pas. J'ai besoin de savoir avec qui il a été, c'est malsain je sais, mais je dois savoir, je veux savoir, me faire mal une bonne pour tous et ainsi tout oublier. Je me rapproche de lui et chuchote pour ne pas réveiller le Sannin

_Je peux te poser une question ?

_Vas y

_C'était avec qui t'as première fois?

_De quoi ?

Mais quel idiot, ce n'était déjà pas facile à lui demander

_...ta première fois. Je parle de sexe là pas de vélo

Bon j'y suis allé cache, mais rien que pour le voir rougir de la tête au pied cela en valait la peine.

_Ppour...pourquoi tu demandes ça tout d'un coup ?

_Comme ça pour savoir

_Ben c'est perso ça

_C'est bien toi qui m'a dit te demander si je voulais savoir

_Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment

_Comme tu le vois je le fais. Alors c'était avec qui ? Neji ?

_C'est quoi ton obsession avec Neji ? Il est hétéro…c'était Sai

_Sai

_Ben oui

_C'est à lui que tu pensais tout à l'heure ?

_A Sai !? Non

Y a-t-il de l'espoir. Je me rapproche encore un peu plus de lui. Je veux une réponse, je veux savoir si je dois renoncer ou pas

_Alors à qui ?

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit je dors

_Désolé l'Hermite je vais prendre le tour de garde à l'extérieur

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas moi qui fuis, mais il avait besoin de se réveiller à ce moment-là lui.

**POV Jiraiya**

Ouf un peu plus et il se mettait à copuler à coter de moi. Mais avec ce que j'ai entendu ce n'es plus qu'une question de temps avant de gagner mes photos chérie.

**POV Kakashi **

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

_Et bien ton coéquipier a rompus le moment magique

_Ce n'es plus qu'une question de temps maintenant et comment vont vos chers tourtereau

_Au je laisse tomber. À cette allure Neji va revenir les deux pieds devant. Je me demande ce qui lui dit pour la mettre dans cet état

_Allez savoir

**POV Naruto**

J'ai passé la nuit dehors à faire le guai devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Mais qu'es qui lui a pris de me poser ces questions. Il se moque de moi ou quoi c'est qui qui m'a dit que c'était hormonal. Il veut remettre ça c'est tout. Pas d'attache c'est comme ça qu'il est et qu'il se conduit. Ça m'énerve rien que d'y repenser. Vivement que cette mission se finissent.

_Bonjour Naruto je suis venu examiner le patient

_Bien sur allez y il est dans la chambre

_Merci

_Naruto

Tient voilà le beau brun, qui me fait chauffer le cerveau

_L'infirmière m'a encore mis à la porte

_...

_Tu ne m'a pas répondu… cette nuit

_...

_Qui est cette personne à qui tu penses ?

Pourquoi insiste-t-il autant ? Et pourquoi me bloque-t-il contre le mur

_Je veux savoir Naruto

_Ça ne te regarde pas. Laisse-moi

_Si ça me regarde

_ET EN QUOI ? POUR SATISFAIRE TES HORMONES ?

_...

_Je Suis Amoureux D'une Raclure Qui Ma Jetait Après Avoir Couché Avec Moi En Prétextant Une Montée D'hormone Alors Maintenant Lâche Moi. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur

_...Je.. je t'aime. Alors, oui je suis une raclure, oui je suis le pire des cons pour ne pas mettre rendu compte de mes sentiments plutôt, mais je t'aime.

_...

_Alors pardonne moi

Je le sens qui se rapproche de mon visage, il hésite, mais je ne recule pas. Il m'aime, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible et qu'il s'excuse encore moi. Ses lèvres sont si douces, je lui rends ce baiser que j'ai tant rêvé lui donner. Je l'aime alors, je lui pardonne.

* * *

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage

_Allez par ici la monnaie

_Tu plaisante j'espère

_Ne soyez pas mauvaise joueuse

_J'ai intercepté Jiraiya avec des photos très intéressantes et ne fait pas l'innocent je vous ais vu dans la boule du quatrième lors de l'échange

_...Bien... je... je crois qu'on n'est quitte

_je ne crois pas non...

Hôpital de Konoha

_Bonjour Neji. Je ne savais pas que ta mission allez être si dangereuse

_Ce n'étais pas la mission qui était dangereuse

_Ah bon !? Et avec Sakura tu as avancé

_T'es fous ! Sortir avec cette malade qui frappe à tout bout de champs, je préfère me trancher les veine avec un kunai c'est plus rapide

-Tiens quand on parle du loup. Sakura, Sasuke vous êtes venus ensemble

_J'ai rencontré Sasuke Kun a l'entrée et c'est surement le destin qui...mais qu'es tu fais à Sasuke je t'interdis de l'embrasser...

_Tu vois bien qu'il est gai. Mais non toi tu as préféré me frapper à la place. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi. DEHORS !!!!!!!!!!!!! INFIRMIERE, INFIRMIERE...

Fin

_

* * *

_

Désolé j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à posté la fin --'

_J'espère que ça vous a plus _

_Je remercie Marc pour m'avoir suggéré d'introduire l'Hermite dans l'histoire nn_

_Et je remercie tout le monde pour m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et pour les reviews. Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews anonymes, mais je prends tous de même notes des commentaires UU et je les remercie de me lire ^^_

_A plus ^^_


End file.
